


The heart wants what it wants

by Hopestallion



Series: Crossover One Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Birth, Canon Divergent, Crossover, F/M, Kingdoms, Marriage, OC, Pregnancy, Royalty AU, Wedding, non djinn equip/vessel, non werewolf, non world related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the heart simply wants what it wants. However not always is it possible to follow your heart, or is it?<br/>inspired by Selena Gomez "The heart wants what it wants", Magi's Sinbad, The Vampire Diaries' Tyler Lockwood and Teen Wolf's Erica Reyes. Written for friends <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart wants what it wants

Erica had never seen a man like him, in fact? She might have seen someone like him before, a man with dark hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. But the aura he emitted, the warmth in his brown eyes. And the dimples when he smiled, got her captivated. Made her stare at him, which was considered impolite for the first born princess. But she couldn't care less, than she did.

She brushed strands of thick blonde curls behind her ear and looked down to her sandal clad feet. Her brown eyes fixed on the golden ornaments on the fine leather. While her parents welcomed the king of the kingdom of Spain. The king of Sweden addressed his 'now alley', engaging him into a long talk about politics. Which excused Erica to lift her head and look at both of them. Though if one had to be honest, she was already staring at the foreigner again.

Tyler of the house Lockwood, son of Richard and Carol, king of Spain and general of the first army. That was how he was introduced to the court of Sweden, but Erica was introduced to another side of him. To Tyler, the boy who loved to simply go for a ride. Who liked to show her his skills in archery and disliked absurdly sweet stuff.

He told her stories about his kingdom, about wars he fought in. About negotiations or even that one time he broke his arm, when he had been a child training his sword skills. The time they spent together was absurdly short, in comparison to the time she thought they had. Maybe it was because she liked his company, because she felt like herself. Like Erica and Tyler, not princess of Sweden and king of Spain.

However good things had to come to an end, especially when it was a courtesy visit for the alliance between both kingdoms. Tyler had to leave again and report to his parents, despite being the king of his own kingdom, his parents were still his vassals and therefore he had to inform them. It had been unusual for him to visit Sweden anyway. Especially with his position as a king. But the Queen and King of Sweden, were one of the oldest kingdoms and therefore deserved the courtesy of his visit.

Given the position Erica was in, her marriage would be a marriage that would be determined by the kingdoms political advantage. Unlike her younger sister who had been more of a warrior than a princess, she couldn't simply marry because she was in love. The curse of a firstborn princess, was a curse that would run deeper than any real curse could. It was a duty to her kingdom and her people.

She informed her sister of the visit immediately, because she could not contain her excitement about it. Especially not when her father was planing a visit to the kingdom of Spain, to return the curtesy. Expressing all her feelings into the pages for her sister, she confessed things she didn't know she felt. Because she could imagine the piercing knowing blue gaze of her sister.

Despite what everyone thought, Pascal actually was a very smart woman. A woman made to see right through people, which was why her marriage worked as well as it did. Probably, maybe? Most likely. Erica had met her sister's husband twice, once before the marriage. When the blonde had returned from one of her journeys, to present her parents her lover and the second time. When they actually married on a tropical island.

Her parents had been against her sister's marriage, because they had assumed he was just a commoner. And even though they wanted her to be happy. She was still a princess and despite, not being as much of an important marriage as Erica's. Pascal still couldn't just marry some commoner. However it had turned out, that he was the king of Sindria the biggest kingdom in the Asian realm, with an alliance of seven other kingdoms.

She finished the letter, to send it with a few more things, her parents wanted to send to their second daughter. Smiling happily, as she watched the ship leave port, for Sindria. Her brown eyes gazing over the ocean, as she imagined Tyler thousands of kilometers away.

The wind blowing her blonde locks towards the sea, like a calling to come out and see for herself. She envied her sister so much sometimes. Being the second daughter gave you a freedom, that made you see and experience the world. However there was no good in crying over already spilt milk.

**You got me sippin' on something**   
**I can't compare to nothing**   
**I've ever known, I'm hoping**   
**That after this fever I'll survive**   
**I know I'm acting a bit crazy**   
**Strung out, a little bit hazy**   
**Hand over heart, I'm praying**   
**That I'm gonna make it out alive**

Tyler had never seen anyone as beautiful as Erica and that meant a lot. Because Spanish women were known as dark haired beauties with caramel skin. But those blonde curls, the dark chocolate brown eyes, the pale skin and the silky dresses of the Swedish. Made him crave that woman, more than the freedom of the sea he had experienced as the prince of Spain.

He would settle down for that woman in an instant. The amount of time he spent getting to know her, the days and hours he talked with her and listened to her. Were burned into his memory, much like the scenery of his beloved country. He would never forget the valleys of Spain, the ocean and beaches.

“I want to ask her hand in marriage” he was sitting on his throne, his parents sitting on each of his sides. While his mother was more than just happy, to have her son finally settle down fully. Richard of Lockwood was not yet so sure about the marriage, he had his people everywhere and knew that the Roman empire's emperor Derek Hale actually had his eye on her too.

Sweden could be a strength for Spain, but it also could cause a war between Rome and Spain. The question was if it all was worth it, there had to be quite more research to be done. He left Tyler talking to his mother about it and made one of his servants talk to his secret squad. The squad was famous in the european continent.

Weeks later he encouraged his son to pursue the Swedish first born princess, because of the advantages of an alliance between Sweden and Spain. After all sometimes some wars were worth it, the strength of Spain increasing with Sweden's alliance was such an advantage. Making it impossible for the Roman empire to increase their power.

Tyler took his father's advice to go after Erica and organized for his ship to sail to Sweden. Wanting to officially ask for her hand in marriage. His parents accompanying him, since it was a question of future alliances, marriage and merging of royal families. That until then, never had been in touch before.

Unluckily for the Spanish kingdom, the Roman had decided to do the exact same. Having both kingdoms, at the same time as a visitor in Sweden, asking for the same princess. It so happened, that the second princess was as home too, with her husband and his advisors.

Making it the biggest visit in history for Sweden, with Sindria, Spain and Rome as their guests. The King and Queen preparing for a big banquet, servants and maids bustling and hustling through the castle's floors, hallways and the courtyard. Decorating every single part of the castle, with flowers, satins and other beautiful ornaments.

Erica couldn't really believe what was happening, while she sat in her room, waiting for her sister to arrive at the castle. Two men had come to ask for her hand in marriage, two powerful men. Her sister had something important to tell her, as the last letter had mentioned. And she had brought her husband and his vassals-/advisors and guards with them. Something was up.

The soft three knocks and belated fourth knock, signaling that it was her sister that was going to enter. It was their own code, for knocking, so they would know who was on the other side of the door. Entering she was as beautiful as Erica had her in her mind. With floating robes that were very arabic touched. Her right wrist adorned with five thin golden bracelets. Her left with six golden bracelets. There was a ring around her biceps and a thick golden necklace laid around her chest, resting with a deep red ruby on the middle of her cleavage.

She made a huge sigh, taking off the head ornament and scarf that had been laid simply on top of her head. Dropping them on Erica's nightstand and sat down across from her sister. “Missed me?” she asked and was hugged by Erica, her head resting in the crook of Pascal's neck. “Has been too long” she mumbled into her sister's now slightly tanned skin.

”I heard you've been up to a lot though. Two men who want you and two powerful ones on top of that. Makes me envy you big sis...” she smirked at her sister, who looked up at her from big brown eyes. Before she tilted her head and sat a little back, her hands going for her sister's boobs. “Did they actually got bigger?” she asked confused, touching them and making her sister wince a little.

”Wait don't tell me....” Erica's eyes grew wide and trailed from her sister's slightly bigger breasts down to her stomach. Pascal blushed and looked out the window, “He doesn't really know yet...” she bit her lower lip and couldn't help the blush that spread on her cheeks. “But that's wonderful! It should be celebrated!” Erica was in utter happiness for her sister, forgetting the whole situation with Tyler and Derek for a second.

Her sister shrugged her shoulders for a second. “Yeah I will tell him later and then tell mom and dad tonight. Officially this evening is for you though. So don't let anyone take your spotlight, not even your maybe future nice or nephew” the blonde joked and nudged her sister, trying to shake off her little embarrassment.

**The bed's getting cold and you're not here**   
**The future that we hold is so unclear**   
**But I'm not alive until you call**   
**And I'll bet the odds against it all**   
**Save your advice 'cause I won't hear**   
**You might be right but I don't care**   
**There's a million reasons why I should give you up**   
**But the heart wants what it wants**

The banquet was in full swing, with everyone talking and eating. The music played by very talented men and women. Dancers entertaining on the side, for those who rather watched than talked. And while everything was going Derek and Tyler who sat across from Pascal and Erica, tried to talk to the blonde. Sinbad the husband of Pascal, giving her small glances here and there. Erica couldn't really judge him, because a) she didn't know him that well and b) there were some things that only husband and wife could understand.

However she was enjoying herself, talking to both Derek and Tyler. And while her heart was thrumming in her chest for Tyler, she gave Derek the polite attention, she was supposed to give him as a princess. However her sister, who was holding her husband's hand underneath the table, was quite the savior. She took up a conversation about trading with Derek. Doing it under the guise of wanting it for Sindria. Which Sinbad did take up too, so it was a three way conversation and she could talk to Tyler at least for the night freely.

The servants and maids, carried away dinner and served desert with more alcohol to accompany for the night. People got more and more happy, a few of them sang and others danced. However alcohol lose lipped a lot of people and when the discussion between Tyler and Derek reached the friendly peak and turned into a pissing contest of two men. Who simply wouldn't back down. It was high time to end the whole thing with one big bang. Before Erica would be put in between.

”I have an announcement.” Pascal said and rose from her seat, making everyone look at her even her husband, who was quite confused as Erica noticed. “I'm expecting my first child” she said, making their father drop his wine goblet. Sinbad's fork clatter down onto his plate and everyone else stare at her for seconds. Before everyone slowly clapped and people gratulated them. Sinbad turning to his wife fully now, looking from her face down to her stomach. His hand reaching out but not quite touching her stomach yet. She smiled down softly at him, took his hand in her's and placed it on her stomach. “I wanted to tell you.... but” he waved her off, keeping his one hand on her stomach. He understood.

Still the amazement of being father in a few months, was displayed on her face. Her parents of course quickly standing up and rounding the table to stand in front of her hugging her and talking to her fast and excited. Erica was more than just thankful for the distraction her sister had caused, so she could slip away from the focus and go to her room. It was exhausting, especially when she had already made up her mind.

Erica reached her room, with a mind full of thoughts. She didn't want to cause a war between Rome and Sweden. But she also could not forget those beautiful warm eyes. The ones that showed her he would start a war, simply because he loved her. He would be on the front line, fighting and bleeding to keep her safe and alive.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard foot steps closing in on her. Turning around in the candle lit corridor, she looked right into the face off the man she loved. “Your sister told me where your room was....” he said and stayed the respectable distance away from her, as to not cause any rumors from people who could pass by.

”What about...”, “Derek of Hale?” he asked, making her nod in answer. “He is currently talking to Sinbad to make a deal for the upcoming trading between Rome and Sindria. Your sister is taken in by the females showering her in advice, she might bite off some heads....” he chuckled and made Erica's shoulders relax in response.

Tyler was one of the few people, who could make Erica actually relax with only a few words or even a simple gesture. She lifted the sleeve of her dress to her lips and chuckled against the fabric. It was an appropriate gesture for a princess. However Tyler seemed to not like it, because he still closed the space between them and took her hand away from her mouth.

”You should laugh and it should be heard. Because as beautiful as your smile is, your laughter is exceeding it by far.” he smiled softly at her, causing her cheeks to flush in response. He was way too close, she could smell his natural scent, it was a tiny bit earthy and had a bit of the sea he had travelled. Like a walk through woods, to reach the ocean's bay.

**You got me scattered in pieces**   
**Shining like stars and screaming**   
**Lightening me up like Venus**   
**But then you disappear and make me wait**   
**And every second's like torture**   
**Hell over trip, no more so**   
**Finding a way to let go**   
**Baby baby no I can't escape**

Erica would not hold in her emotions, not after the happenings of the last weeks. Since both kingdoms had taken rooms in the castle -Sindria not counted since it was her sister and her people-, there had been talks, negotiations and even regulated fights. Like she was some prize that could be won, with sword skills and tournaments.

And while her sister protested and put her foot as often down, as a pregnant woman with privileges could, there were certain things even she couldn't do. But sitting next to Tyler's infirmary bed, watching his bandaged shoulder, was enough. It was enough to make her cry against his hand in her own. And confess all her feelings to him, not noticing his brown eyes looking at her.

”I love you, I loved you since we met on your first visit. I imagined myself going onto those journeys with you. On seeing your country and tasting your food together. I imagined our wedding, our life and children... I can not marry king Hale, no matter how many matches he wins or how well he negotiates.... I can't...” her tears spilled over her cheeks, dropped onto his hand and ran down his arm. Making him reach with his still pained arm.

Wrapping it over her shoulders to pull her into his arms and hold her against his chest. Though it pained him, he didn't really care or mind for anything, but her. To give her the comfort, she seemed to need, because he had lost the last two fights in the third tournament.

”I will not give up on you Erica.... I can't...” he whispered against her golden hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of it. While she held onto his good shoulder and cried into the crook of his neck. They were a tragedy, that Pascal would not let happen. Which was why she had asked her husband to bring the king of Rome to the infirmary. And let him listen to the two behind the beautifully stitched screen.

She could see realization on Derek's face and knew, he would not stand in their way. While he was an emperor he was a man and brother of two sisters. He knew about the tragedy of love that could not be pursued. About choices you didn't want to make, but had to make. Which he would not let happen to these two. He would rather bow down, besides with the trade between Sindria and Rome, he didn't quite need the alliance with Sweden.

Informing the King and Queen of Rome's retreat in persuasion of Erica's hand in marriage, was a pleasant small talk about still making an alliance with Rome. Simply to give all of them the comfort of a war free zone, after all they all wanted bright futures ahead. With the constellations of the kingdoms like that, they might even achieve that.

The announcement reached Tyler and Erica a few days later, when Derek visited Tyler for a friendly one between two kings who wanted the same Queen. Or well as friendly as it could be with the two, being hella confused about his appearance in the infirmary. “I will not pursue you any longer. I made arrangements with your parents and King Sinbad and Queen Pascal. I doubt that a marriage between us would have worked, with the emotions as they are now. However I hope we can stay friends in a way, that will allow our children and future grandchildren, to grow up peacefully beside each other.” Derek said. Which took the two a bit of time to realize what was being said.

Making Erica agree a little too eagerly, which caused the two men to chuckle at her. Her cheeks flush and hide her face at Tyler's chest. The talk then stirred away from the marriage and the fights, to pleasant things like other foreign countries and journeys that would be made one day. Making it seem like the three had been friends for a long time. How lives could be put at easy with a few simple words.

The Hale's left Sweden a few weeks later, with new arrangements in their luggage and a good feeling about the future. Derek yet having to look for another wife, but this time someone he would maybe fall in love with. After all, didn't love seem beautiful to the eye?

**The bed's getting cold and you're not here**   
**The future that we hold is so unclear**   
**But I'm not alive until you call**   
**And I'll bet the odds against it all**   
**Save your advice 'cause I won't hear**   
**You might be right but I don't care**   
**There's a million reasons why I should give you up**   
**But the heart wants what it wants (x4)**

With the Hale family having pulled back and yet strengthened Sweden with their trade, there wasn't much between Spain and Sweden to become family you could say. The mother's were high in preparation, bombarding Erica with decorations, cakes and whatever else they could fit into their speed talking. While Pascal simply kept her sister company, stroking her by now eight month big belly. The boy growing up seemingly fine, with only having given his mother a few mornings with less happiness than expected. But other than that, she carried it with a grace, Erica wished for her own pregnancy once day.

The fact that Pascal insisted on her baby being male and Sinbad betting all his jewelry on it being a girl, made the whole waiting for the birth even better. Erica's delight upon having a nephew in less than a month, only dampened by the stress of the wedding. However that was put to a stop a few weeks later.

Her sister crying out in pain in the room, with her mother and mother in law standing next to her helping her as good as they could. The doctor keeping the instructions to basic breathing patterns and pushes. While Carol stood with Erica and Tyler on the other side. Never mind the pacing husband and king, that had been kicked out from inside, because he had made his wife go crazy with his pacing.

Erica would have been by her sister's side, but her mother gently guiding her outside and Esra the mother of Sinbad reassuring her that they would do all to ensure Pascal's comfort. Erica had started to like Esra since the second they had met. She was a gentle and caring woman. Which Erica could trust by now, to do the best for her sister.

The silence outside, that was only interrupted by scream of Pascal and orders of the doctor, suddenly was broken with the sobs of a newborn baby. The sobs that made Sinbad pass Erica in seconds throw open the doors and stand there in stunned silence. His mother wrapping a baby boy into a soft baby blue blanket, after having washed off the blood from his body with lukewarm water. “It's a baby boy....” she said softly and handed him to his mother to hold her baby and smile up at her husband.

If anyone ever asked Sinbad what was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen since founding Sindria and sailing the seven seas? It would be a tie between his wife in her wedding dress and his wife with their baby in her arms. Making quick work of the distance between them he fell to his knees right next to her bed. Nuzzling his wife's neck and letting his little finger, be grabbed by his son. To push it between tiny pink lips, with a toothless mouth.

Their boy had his mother's golden hair, his eyes blue yet, but their color would probably change in only a matter of hours or a day. Sinbad wondered if he would take after him or after his mother, but he figured he'd have all his son's life to figure that out. Or well hopefully at least most of it, growing old with his wife. His mother and mother-in-law leaving them for a bit of peace. The doctor giving the two mother-in-laws some advice. Before excusing himself.

Erica, Tyler and Carol stood in the doorway watching the small family, a smile playing on their lips. While Erica had to wipe away tears of happiness for her sister, who was kissing her husband over the head of their son. Making the older blonde, reach back with her hand to take her fiancé's one.

One day they would have a family like this and be as happy as Pascal was with Sinbad, that was at least what she wished for herself and him. Pascal remaining in her bedroom for a few more days, before she could actually walk around and spend a few more hours with Erica over tea.

Their son being named Eric-Badr. After her sister and Sinbad's deceased father. Giving the boy a good amount of karma from the beginning of his life. Erica could not help herself but spoil him with toys and clothes, that he would grow out of in weeks, but still would look beautiful in.

And without noticing it the year of engagement between Erica and Tyler was over. The wedding prepared to the last detail and her nephew a year old golden haired baby with honey, almost whisky colored eyes -Just like his father. Dressed in fine beautifully stitched clothes, he had the wedding rings of his aunt and future uncle tied around his wrist with a flower band.

**This is a modern fairytale**   
**No happy endings**   
**No wind in our sails**   
**But I can't imagine a life without**   
**Breathless moments**   
**Breaking me down down down**

The wedding march was a violin song that Pascal played for the two, singing along to it. The bride walked down the aisle in the church by their father. Was breathtaking with the white wedding gown, that spread behind her for quite some paces. Beautifully dressed the generals of Sinbad held her dress' veil.

Vows were exchanged, that were personalized, because that had been the criteria for Tyler and Erica. Before they let any of their mothers have a say in the wedding. Words chosen, with the love that two had experienced upon meeting each other. And while some things went past the people's heads that were watching. Erica and Tyler would take it to heart. And keep it there for the rest of their lives, together.

The feast afterwards was accompanied by music, dancers from Sweden and Spain, while the food was brought in by the best cooks of both nations. Making it a trip to either land, for each guest from the other. Pascal holding her baby boy and sometimes handing him to Sinbad, if she was asked to dance with one of his generals.

Eric the sweetest baby in history, that had brought the rings to the pair in the church -carried by his dad of course- had been the talk of the elderly women and mothers. He was after all a beautiful tiny baby. But still Erica was the eye catcher of the wedding and Tyler could not voice often enough how beautiful she was and that she was his.

They shared cake, feeding each other and survived the embarrassing speeches, friends and family gave. Slow dancing to a song they picked out and Pascal sang for them, while people burned that magical memory to their mind. Especially with the love that was so thick in the air, that it could almost practically be touched.

Deciding to move to Spain, since Erica was married to it's king and they had to follow at least a few traditions, while disregarding every other one. Her parents not minding, for Pascal would still stay a little in Sweden and Karen and Bobby were still young enough to rule for quite some time, in their daughter's absence.

Pascal helped her sister pick out her jewelry for the journey and her garment with her presents and whatever else she wanted to take to Spain. While Sinbad and Tyler took it upon themselves to at least try and care for baby Eric for the day. Wanting to give the sisters a proper time to say goodbye to each other.

They weren't out of the world, but it was quite the journey from Sindria to Spain or to Sweden. And with the new Rome and Spain treaty there were a lot of things to be worked out in their own kingdom, and with their seven alliances. After all they were still King and Queen.

Erica watched her sister and nephew leave with a heavy heart. Even her brother in law she kind of started to like, though he was still a tiny bit twisted and too cheeky for her liking. But with Tyler's arm around her waist and the ring on her finger, she felt she could take on the world.

She had found love and had kept it, had been granted the miracle of a marriage. That was so magical, so sweet that it still hung like a warm blanket over her shoulders Her head turned to her husband, whom she'd leave with the next morning, to their kingdom and their castle. Their home together. Her brown eyes meeting his darker brown ones and their lips met in a kiss.

And who would have known that a few months later, Pascal would have to take another long trip, to meet with her sister in Spain. Because after all the birth of a nephew or niece was magical and family would stick together. Not that Tyler's urgent message of //Save me I think she might kill me// had been any indication as to how the pregnancy had gone.

**Life was a lot like the sea, stormy, dangerous, beautiful and breath taking.**

**The bed's getting cold and you're not here**   
**The future that we hold is so unclear**   
**But I'm not alive until you call**   
**And I'll bet the odds against it all**   
**Save your advice 'cause I won't hear**   
**You might be right but I don't care**   
**There's a million reasons why I should give you up**   
**But the heart wants what it wants (x4)**


End file.
